


Switch Places

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Frustration, M/M, Sunburn, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I know, baby. I love you too.”“You better remind it to me for the next few hours.”





	Switch Places

“Do you mind staying still, please?”

Kei was getting irritated by his boyfriend’s behaviour.

Kota kept complaining and whining and then complaining again, and he felt like he could have been able to kill him if he didn’t stop soon.

“There, Kei! There hurts a lot, please, be more gentle!” he said, like he hadn’t heard what the younger had said to him.

Inoo bit his tongue, preventing himself from answering to him.

“I would be more gentle if you could stay still while I’m doing this” he said, gritting his teeth.

Kota nodded, sadly, being careful not to lose the grip he had on his pillow.

Kei thought he would have felt more satisfied now.

When that morning Yabu had made fun of him, he had felt like killing him.

_“You’re too white. I bet you’ll get a sunburn by the end of the day.”_

Yabu should have known better than joking like that with him.

So when they had gotten back home and the elder had said he didn’t feel too well, Kei had felt kind of satisfied by the fact that he was totally fine, while his boyfriend had actually gotten sunburn.

He started to think differently in the exact moment when Yabu started complaining that he felt like his skin was on fire.

Kei had been patient.

He had rubbed cream on him, he had put a wet rug on his forehead, he had brought him some ice to ease the pain.

Now he started feeling like a butler, and he wished he had gotten sunburn instead.

“Ko.” he said once he was finished rubbing cream on his skin. “I’m done now. I guess we did what we could, you just have to go to sleep and tomorrow in the morning you’re going to feel better.” he said, trying not to let the other know how frustrated he was.

“What? Sleeping?” Kota opened his eyes wide, starting to get worked up. “I don’t think I can, Kei. I feel too much pain. Maybe you can get me some more ice? And wet the rug again? Oh, and before I actually sleep we better put some more cream on, I guess.” he listed, while Kei’s face was getting darker and darker.

“Ko.” he whispered, moving towards the door. “I love you.”

His boyfriend frowned, but then he smiled to him.

“I know, baby. I love you too.”

“You better remind it to me for the next few hours.” he grumbled, before slamming the door behind him.

It was going to be a very, very long night for him.


End file.
